creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omegaokami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User Submissions/O page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdowithcoffee (Talk) 03:38, April 29, 2012 Adding US Please do not do this. It is a category that can only be added by Cleric. Failure to heed this warning will result in a permaban. Gay fishman, gay fishman. Never feel lonely when you are near. 23:21, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 18:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Attention Your story has been deleted and relocated here as it includes a generic/overused title or otherwise breaks the rules regarding titles outlined in this thread. Please think of an alternative title before reuploading it back to this wiki. You must have admin confirmation before doing so. Reuploading it without admin authorization will earn you a 1-day ban. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:10, April 28, 2013 (UTC) In Response to the Spinoff Appeal Thanks for taking the time to respond. To be honest, I enjoyed your story more than most Pokemon Go stories I've come across on the writer's workshop or on YouTube, unfortunately we have to be careful with trending topics as we do get a lot of cross-over and a lot of our blacklisted content has a tendency to sometimes be formulaic. That was one of the main reasons why we had to set spinoff rules, sadly enough, because stories from that sub-genre (Jeff the Killer, Pokemon, Minecraft, etc.) were stagnating and repeating tropes. For example, back when the Deep Web was popular, we were getting stories that were cookie-cutter (I downloaded Tor, I went to a spooky site, gore ensued.) If you have any questions or want feedback on any other stories of yours, feel free to ask and I'll try to handle them in a timely manner. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:02, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I am going through a move (From Colorado, cross-country), and a bit of RL stuff, but I will try to give you feedback in a relatively timely manner. Feel free to take any work to the writer's workshop and link it on my talk page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:27, July 27, 2016 (UTC)